The Runt of the Litter
by AngelaArseButt
Summary: The Allfather has agreed to allow Fury to keep Loki on Midgard under strict surveilance. Fury selects a young and powerful Mutant girl to keep watch over the God of Mischief. She tries to maintain a professional relationship with him, but can't help noticing every single attractive aspect about our favourite Frost Giant. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah.. I'm attempting my second fanfiction. My first one only reached 3 chapters, it's because I wasn't getting reviews or ratings which caused me to lose motivation and interest. (Meaning reviews=more chapters) (Please) I want feedback so I can improve my writing! (I hope I don't sound demanding) (please review and rate, and leave a comment) (pleeeeaaaase)

ooooOOOOOoooo

Charles Xavier, though a humble and gentle man, prided himself on his abilities to never define an instant dislike to someone. That, however, was before he met the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. The first time Charles had encountered Nick Fury, it was when the man was seeking out mutants to investigate genetic properties for "evolutionary necessities" or at least that was how Fury and his fellow geneticist staff had narrated their folly of practiced scripts. Charles didn't require his ability to deter the lies rolling from their tongues, he was aware of the attention mutants had begun to attract and the action of what had followed, specifically from scientific communities.

Since then the professor had 'chanced' upon Fury several times, especially during the erratic peak of mutant discrimination, burdened with quite unethical negotiations and various offers. The last Charles had heard of Fury was when Logan burst into his office yelling of how Fury had attempted to recruit him into one of S.H.I.E.L.D's secretive operations. Following soon afterwards the operation had become quite large scale in New York and inevitably well-known throughout the media and the entirety of Earth.

Now Nick Fury sat before Charles at his desk, from his bald head to toe covered in black. Charles was already having a troubled day, and quite frankly wanted this meeting to end as quickly as possible, given the obscure means of Fury's presence that day. He hadn't needed to call upon his telepathy to know the meaning of Fury's arrival, obviously he had found _her, _or at least found information regarding her; Charles and Logan had done their best to keep her hidden and as far off of S.H.I.E.L.D's radar as possible.

"I know why you're here, Director. Legally, I am not allowed to determine if she is to work for you" Fury tried to hide his the small, upwards twitch of his lips. "However, that is not to determine that she will agree. Though her exterior may not portray it, she is both mentally and physically strong-willed." The Director opened his mouth to speak "Prof-"

"And I assure you I will attempt to persuade her so"

"And I assure you that she will be perfectly safe" Fury bit out as civilly possible before he was interrupted again. Fury didn't like being interrupted. They held a challenging glare through the heated silence.

The annoyed Professor wheeled himself around his desk and to the door where Fury, who had immediately risen from his seat, held it open for him.

"Be warned," He said with a cool tone as he passed through the door way, "Logan is her mentor"

OOOoooOO

The Professor had recently proposed the theory that without the use of her sight to focus her power, it would increase the strength of her mutation. So naturally, Logan had taken heed to the Professor's hypothesis, and had begun forcing her to wrap a scrap piece of tartan cloth around her eyes each time they exercised her ability- which lately had been more frequent than her combat sessions.

"Relax just breathe," he tied off the knot "Try to feel the movement in the room, like we've practiced with the football"

"That's exactly why I'm nervous though!" She huffed and crossed her arms "That was a football, now it's extremely accurate and realistic simulated soldiers with hella scary skills" She lightly touched the bridge of her nose that was still tender from yesterday's afternoon session, "and the football hit me in the face"

Logan let out a small chuckle "You'll be fine kiddo, if you're getting the crap kicked outta you I'll pull you out" Meaning that, as usual, he would leave her in there until she had at least five bruises and a bleeding lip, telling her afterwards as he was wiping blood from her face that she'd "almost had it" or that she was "doing fine". She knew that Logan was eager to train her, but sometimes she wished he would take into account that she lacked a healing factor before he threw her into some random fight.

Though she supposed they weren't always in the danger room, usually it was two times a week at the most. She felt slightly guilty; she shouldn't have even thought to complain about Logan's training methods. Now that she thought about it, Logan had given up exceedingly large amounts of his time to train her. She felt like a terrible person. She was going to make him an apology cake.

"Remember, you're small and fast, which makes you a harder to aim at. You've put me on my ass a few times so I know you'll be able to kick some more" And with that, he promptly shoved her into the room.

The air was slightly cooler. Although she couldn't see it she knew there was fog, Logan had said it was a precaution in case her blindfold fell down or was in some way incinerated. She could feel soft, simulated grass and patches of dirt beneath her shoes. She moulded into the defensive stance Logan had taught her, and with silent and tentative steps felt her way through the room with her ability. From what she could feel she was currently the only person in the room.

And then she felt a small flicker of movement to her left, or was it right? She breathed slowly and felt through the gravity for the movement again. The small sensation of movement entered her senses again, igniting anxious adrenaline sensations in the pit of her stomach.

She felt the manifestation of the three simulated figures immediately through the gravity. It was harder to size them up without the use of her eyes, though from what she could feel they were all roughly Logan's size, one maybe a bit shorter. And like Logan, they wasted no time. She hoped Logan remembered that she wanted to be cremated, not buried.

Immediately they advanced upon her small and shaking self. She backed up. She probably looked so feeble, with each step they took towards her she retreated further on her unsteady feet. Normally she would have been calmer, though normally she wouldn't be blindfolded.

She was going to be beaten to a pulp. She couldn't do this. What was Logan thinking?! She became more panicked with each receding step.

"If you think shaking like a leaf will disguise you as a tree you're wrong" Logan's voice echoed through the room. "Stand up straight and breathe, you can do this"

She rolled her eyes, her annoyance at his confident tone distracting her from her current situation. And then a punch to the jaw sent her reeling towards the simulated ground. However, instead of her face colliding with another hard object she rolled over her shoulder and came up to her feet. She could feel them surrounding her in a triangular form, the closest to her rear. She rubbed her jaw and held her hands up in curled fists again.

She jumped and sent a kick to the head of the simulated attacker behind her in hopes of surprising them. Despite the suddenness of the move, it was anticipated and the attacker grabbed her foot mid-air and slammed her into the ground. Her head spun with disorientation. Before she even had time to scramble to her feet, a boot was slammed into her gut. Twice. She was now not only slightly concussed but also winded. _Avoid the threat._

She rolled out of the way, pushing against the gravity to put more distance between herself and the simulations. As she quickly rushed to her feet she let out a pained hiss but readied herself for the onslaught, taking up the stance again. She could feel the three of them running towards her and gritted her teeth.

What she was about to do would drain her energy severely. She waited until they were dangerously close to tighten the gravity around them, immobilising all movement. They grunted against the invisible force she held over them as she lifted them into the air. Perspiration was beginning to form on her brow and upper lip. She could feel her control of the gravity faltering as the simulations thrashed against the invisible force. She quickly threw them into the wall before they could break free.

Their impact made an almost musical cannon of breaking bones. She smiled when she heard them land on the ground with a heavy thud. Now she could relax. She let out a tired sigh and sat down on the grass, running her clammy hands over the soft mounds. She was exhausted. And sweaty.

So exhausted that she didn't feel one of the simulations stand up and make its way over to her. Her blindfold hadn't allowed her to see that this simulation hadn't come into contact with the wall, but had been suspended in the air a few feet away from the solid structure.

She lied back with a tired smile, the grass made an excellent bed. The surviving simulation pulled out a small dagger as it advanced towards her. She was sooooooooo tired. She groaned as she stretched her tired and bruised body. She slipped the blindfold off her head, opening her eyes just in time to see a flash of metal coming towards her face.

She rolled over quickly with new found adrenaline, and shot her legs out with as much strength she could muster to kick the remaining attacker's legs out from under itself. She dived for the knife, which was still in the simulation's hands, and initiated a grapple over the small weapon. The soldier threw her over its back, knocking the wind out of her for the second time in ten minutes, and pinned her arms down with its knees above her head. It quickly fixed its grip on the blade to bring it down.

She jerked her head to the side just enough to receive a small nick on her neck, and to lock her legs tightly around the simulation's head. In her attempt to suffocate the programed attacker, it thrashed its arms upwards. The knife bit slightly into her skin, and she let out a small grunt but maintained her iron grip. It was just graze. With the use of the leg lock she pulled the simulation harshly over herself and held it firmly in place. She used what little energy she retained to pin the attacker down under gravity, and with slow, sluggish movement removed the slightly bloodied blade from the simulation's hands and threw it far across the room.

She pulled the simulation into a well-practiced choke hold until it went limp in her arms.

And then fell over.

"Feel free to end the session" She groaned into the grass. Now she really hurt. She could feel lumps and bruises forming, and the material of her training pants sticking uncomfortably to her mid-thigh. Maybe the blade had entered deeper than she thought? She reached her hand down languidly and ran her over the wound. It was a superficial laceration that would be easily held together by a few butterfly stitches.

The cool grass faded away leaving her slightly shivering on the harshly cold concrete surface. Her t-shirt did little to keep the rude temperature away. She heard Logan open the door and the following thump of his boots on the floor, but she remained in her sprawled state. She decided that Logan would carry her. She waited for Logan to praise her efforts but the sounds of his gruff voice never sounded through the room. Huh. That was weird. She groaned as she rolled over and sat up to look at Logan as he made his way over to her.

He was pissed. His face was pulled into a glower, his fists were clenched tightly and she could see the outline of his claws under his skin. And that one vein in his forehead was bulging. The only time she'd seen him this bad was when he'd run out of beer and… Fury.

"Logan," She started carefully as she stood up, her mind forgetting that her body was exhausted, "What's going on?"

"You've got a visitor. Don't worry," He growled and looked directly at the camera hidden away in a corner, "He won't being staying long."

OOooooooOOOOO

Within a few seconds of meeting Fury, she had decided that he was a Goth. Literally, the man was all black. He'd smiled briefly when he shook her hand but the stiff twitch of his upper lip had hinted it was a foreign expression. Obviously too many dark and oppressing emotions weighed on his soul and facial muscles. Fury attempted to talk but Logan was being a snarky bitch. Fury's annoyed frown made her assume he was a man of power, not accustomed to interruptions.

"My top priority is bleeding right now, bub. Your _business_ can wait" Logan dismissed him with a grunt and guided her to the infirmary, Fury following behind with a stony glare. Like usual she had protested and avoided his attempt to carry her, and lost her balance in the process of dodging under his arms. Her anger was beginning to rival Logan's, she'd had to restrain herself from lashing out when he cut the seam of her yoga pants to have better access to the small wound. Throughout her treatment Fury remained silent and still by the door, pretending not to notice her attempt of sneaky observances. She couldn't help herself, he was really just the walking definition of stoic. She wandered what would cause a man to lack so much human-ish emotion.

Before she could voice her curiosity however, Logan had sent her to her room to change into some non-tattered or sweat-soiled items of clothing and told her to meet them in the Professor's office. Several minutes later she walked towards the office, attired in her most formal sweatpants, t-shirt, socks and slippers, with an additional half-eaten apple in hand. She always insisted to Logan that "dress to impress" was her motto.

When she pushed open the heavy wooden door she was met with an argumentative scene, one so focused on by the participants that they continued their verbal confrontation only giving her a quickly glance as she abruptly entered. She chose a nice slab of luscious carpet on the floor of the Professor's study to observe the back and forth, aggressive bickering between the three men.

Fury was trying to remain as polite as possible, possibly to persuade her and her mentors in whatever direction he wanted. Logan's forehead vein was as prominent as ever. The Professor just maintained his "I'm calm but I really want to punch you in the dick" demeanour.

From what she could deduce from the conversation, Fury wanted her for something Logan and the Professor opposed. She furrowed her, hadn't they at all considered her opinion, she ignored the fact that she didn't know what they were talking about. She preferred to be able to make her own decisions. She let them ramble on for a further tense few minutes, munching tediously on her apple, before piping up over the shouting.

"Do I get any say in this?"

They turned to look at her. "I mean you could at least respect that I should know what you're deciding for me" She took a large bite out of her apple, her chewing loud in the now silent room.

Fury seized the most opportune silence. "I want you to work for S.H.I.E.L.D, you and your mutation are perfect for an operation we're planning on conducting"

"Don't you dare ta-"

"No. Let him finish" She cut Logan off. He complied with her wishes, stubbornly, of course. "Firstly, what is S.H.I.E.L.D?" Fury looked at Logan and then the Professor carefully before continuing.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." She suppressed a shudder under his stony gaze, the way he felt against gravity just didn't feel right. "We're a secret espionage and law-enforcement agency, we work behind the government, behind the scenes." So that's why Logan didn't like him, secretive agencies inclusive to mutants were never good.

"What do you deal with?"

"Our line of work often involves paranormal and superhuman threats. We protect civilians and cover it all up. We keep the world safe" She narrowed her eyes at this. Cogs were beginning to spin in her head.

"So you've worked with mutants"

"Only those who were a threat to humanity"

"We all used to be 'threats' though, didn't we, Logan?" She spat.

'_Careful_,' the Professors voice probed through her mind. '_You don't know Fury, he is a dangerous man to become involved with'_. Considering that he was already in her head, he probably knew what the process of her thought was leading her to decide.

"S.H.I.E.L.D helped end mutant discrimination." Fury attempted to redeem the conversation.

"It's never ended. The laws may have been rectified and 'enforced', but something so socially ingrained wouldn't ever change." Fury attempted to speak more but she interrupted him as everyone seemed to be doing that today.

"I don't care what your secret spy organisation has done in the past, I care what happens now"

"Don't do it kid" Logan warned with a low growl.

"If I was to work for you," she ignored the protests of her mentors, "could you guarantee that a sector of S.H.I.E.L.D would be dedicated to working against Mutant hate? And I don't just mean telling people that it's wrong and needs to stop, I mean actually going out in the field and physically intervening the violence. Ceasing its existence."

"I could see what I could do"

"No. That's not the answer I'm looking for" There was silence in the room as she and Fury exchanged determined glares.

"Fine" He broke the silence.

"Excellent," she smiled happily. She held Logan down with gravity whilst he struggled to stand and tear Fury in two.

"So, what operation am I going to be involved with?"

"Do you remember the attempted alien invasion in New York last year?"

She nodded.

"Audrey Benson," he passed her plastic slate that lit up as she touched it, showing a picture of a man (one whom she thought relatively attractive despite his deranged look and greasy hair) dressed in a mix of green and gold with a golden, horned helmet on his head, "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D"

ooooOOOOOOOooo

So what did you think? I'm finishing this off in my English class right now. Leave a comment, rate, review, or something. Whatever tickles your fancy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I already have followers! Wow guys thanks a bunch. I'm working as hard as I can to make sure I have at least one chapter up a week (at least that's my goal- though being in a boarding school tends to keep me busy) Keep leaving feedback and following and whatnot, it really makes me happy!

DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE FANFICTION: I do not own marvel or any of the characters and plots involved with it, I only own my character (Audrey).

ooooooOOOOOo

For the second time Audrey had seen him today, Logan had ignored her. She was hauling a huge, dusty leather suitcase out of one of the small storage cupboards when he walked past, offering no indication of assistance or interest. Though she expected nothing more; after the meeting with Director Fury yesterday he _had_ been cold and distant. Extremely. She had assumed before she agreed to work for Fury that Logan would be pissed with her impulsiveness.

But when she caught his eye afterwards it wasn't rage she was met with, it was disappointment. Logan had never had this reaction to anything she'd done no matter how extreme it was. He trusted that she knew what she was doing. He'd been annoyed, temperamental, indifferent, but never disappointed.

Despite her reasoning for working for S.H.I.E.L.D she still felt guilty for going against Logan and the Professor's wishes, two people who actually knew about Fury's secret agency. Since she signed the contract yesterday her thoughts were trailing back to it, regretting it. The Professor must have felt her dubiety, because as she began her ruthless trek up the stairs with a suitcase as big as herself, he rolled into view at the top stair.

"Hey Professor" She wheezed as she climbed another step.

"Why are you not using your ability?"

"Because" Step. "I don't" Step. "Want to" Step. "Have to" Step. "Depend on" Step. "My ability" Step. "For simp- AH" Slip. So focused on justifying her self-torture, Audrey misplaced her foot on the stair and lost both her footing and any form of physical composure. Fortunately out of reflex, her ability kicked in and she and her suitcase were hovering safely a few inches above the wooden surface. Audrey let out an annoyed sigh as she moved herself and the suitcase through the air and up to the top stair to join a musing paraplegic.

"Happy now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gravitokineticsm is a powerful and rare gift amongst mutants. You do understand that you will frequently use your ability in S.H.I.E.L.D, don't you? Fury specifically chose you for your mutation after all."

He rolled along beside her as she continued dragging the suitcase down the hallway

"I know, I know," she rolled her eyes, "you and Logan have told me plenty of times. 'Be careful, because If the wrong person finds you, you-"

"The wrong person has already found you, Audrey." The Professor wheeled around in front of her, blocking her way. "S.H.I.E.L.D was involved with the mutant genocide and performed countless mutant experiments during and after it. They're a secret government military organisation, operating to annihilate _any _threats to humanity and Earth. _We _were considered threats, _we _still are considered threats_"_

"I know" she manoeuvred around him and kept walking.

"Then why would you make this decision? He could have you hunting for other mutants and you wold be oblivious."

"You know damn well why I'm working for him."

She stopped walking when a voice not belonging to the Professor snapped angrily. "Yeah. You've bravely sacrificed yourself for the protection of mutants." Logan stepped out of the shadows, a feral growl etched into his face.

"What is this? An intervention?" She scowled and began with a quicker pace. Logan darted after her, wanting to list all the arguments he had stewed over and formed during his time of silence.

"Wait no that was lie. You're not doing this for mutants. You're doing this for _yourself_"

"Stop it, Logan" She rounded the last corner reached for her door, slamming it on his face as fast as possible. But doors didn't stop Logan. He resumed his yelling as she piled all of her belonging on the bed next to the suitcase, the unhinged door strewn haphazardly by his feet.

"You're doing this because of _her"_

"Go away" She flicked her hand in his general direction and he flew through the broken door way, the wooden slab following after and locking into the newly shaped slot created by Logan.

She sighed and ignored his incessant and rage-fuelled thumps against the gravity-barricaded door. He would cool down and leave her alone soon enough. She focused her attention towards her packing. As she sorted through her belongings and packed them neatly in the suitcase, she let her thoughts trail.

OoooooooooOO

The mocking red numbers on the clock told her that it was exactly three minutes past midnight. This would indicate to someone that they should be sleeping, considering that in approximately seven hours and fifty seven minutes she would be leaving the mansion. Audrey however, just felt uneasy and downright strange in her bed. Sleep evaded her, leaving her staring blankly at the ceiling and humming songs that came to mind.

Once realising that most of the songs in her mental playlist currently involved guilt provoked by antagonising those around you, Audrey grabbed the bull by the balls and trudged her way to Logan's room, her pride dragging behind her. She diffidently rapped on the door with her knuckles and counted each second before he answered. She reached a total of thirty-eight seconds when she made to knock again, though as her knuckles skimmed the polished wood for the second time, Logan slowly opened the door.

"You're awake" Though his hair was dishevelled and his exterior claimed a sleepy, forlorn look, Logan was dressed in the same dark blue jeans and plaid red shirt he had worn earlier in the day. She subtly began breathing through her mouth when the sour stench of cheap cigars and stale beer pungently intruded her nasal cavity.

"Yeah well," he shrugged and awkwardly ran his hand over the back of his neck, "I've got a lot on my mind" Other than humour and anger, in regards to displaying her feelings Audrey considered herself emotionally… maladroit. However, when Logan stood aside and offered a mumble "You wanna come in?" She failed to suppress a choked sob and threw her arms around her burly mentor.

"I'm so, so, sorry" Logan, like he so often did when confronted with tears and mushy emotions, carefully patted her back and hoped to whoever was 'up there' that she would continue to ramble with her muffled crying and not ask him for advice. And she did. Audrey was simply there to apologise and let it all out, though formerly she had no intentions of crying all over Logan's shirt

"I should have talked to you before even considering to look at that contract- which I didn't even do! What if I've just allowed myself to become some weird personal sex slave for Fury? I wouldn't even know it until he was dressed in leather tights telling me to purr for him. He probably doesn't even smile when having sex, he probably doesn't even have sex for crying out loud!" She pulled away and found herself sitting beside an amused Logan on his sofa.

"Stop laughing! This is serious. I am emotionally distraught, Logan. You're meant to listen to my hormonal rambling and emotional instability" She stood up and began her futile pacing whilst Logan carefully sipped his beer and attentively venerated her inner confrontations.

"I could die! He could kill me and Fury wouldn't even bat his good eye. Do you know how many people this 'Loki' guy killed with his freaking _ALIEN ARMY? _He had an alien army. Why would you even need an alien army? Who willingly involves themselves with an outer-space race of murderous Martians in means of world invasion?"

Logan sat through her radical thought process for an hour, knowing well that she needed to vent. Though when she started applying 'Game of Thrones' to the situation, he restrained her from pulling out fistfuls of hair and banging her head against the wall.

"Okay that's enough verbal expression for you kiddo," After setting Audrey down on the sofa, Logan retrieved a glass of water from his small kitchenette and forced her to sit down and sip. "You and I both know you haven't said why you're really here. Spill it"

She rubbed her puffy eyes and sighed. "Remember last week when the Professor told us about that mutant girl down at Alabama?" Logan nodded as he remembered the brutal news- a something-older-than-ten-year-old girl had been crucified by a religious cult. "Well when Fury was there speaking I just starting thinking- irrationally- you know, 'what if I could stop stuff like this happening?' I know we do, do it a _little,_ but I want to really stop this. I. I just didn't realise the entirety and reality of what I would put myself through to do it. Like, I understood but I also really didn't."

She stood up again and resumed her pacing, if she was going to talk about emotions and feeling things-whatever- then she needed to do it when she didn't have such a close proximity with someone, especially Logan. Even though he held a focused, platonic gaze, he would easily make an intimidating shrink. She also didn't want him to see the threat of newly forming tears she was trying so hard to keep at bay.

"I got mislead and distracted by the thought of the Avengers. I mean, they're part of S.H.I.E.L.D, and some of them are mutates right? Now they're abilities are being rejoiced and praised and shit like that," She waved her hand and took a breath, "Kids are running around with Hulk masks on their face for crying out loud, but Mutants, people with naturally occurring abilities, are being _freaking crucified_! It's the twenty-first and archaic shit like that is still happening to us. Its bullshit." Audrey reclaimed her spot beside Logan and held her head heavily in her hands.

"I just want it to stop-but not by having to do this! And now I can't get out of it. What have I done?" Logan instinctively pulled her into his side and she allowed the tears to flow freely and let the sobs rack through her tiny form.

OOOOOooooooOOOOO

The mortals seemed on edge. They were bustling about the metal aircraft, so belittled and oppressed by the tasks dictated by their occupation. From what he could muster based on the words that graced their mouths and how quickly and worriedly their eyes flicked over him, something concerning himself had been altered unexpectedly. From what he had been informed by Frigga, he was being contained under strict surveillance in some sort of confinement, though she had said she was currently negotiating with the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Perhaps she had succeeded? Loki slumped slightly back into the glass wall and carefully studied the speech shared between the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. What on Midgard was a Mutant?

OOOOOOooo

Just as a last little note I'm sorry if this seems rushed or weird or something or I don't know the document was being all strange when I was working on it. Also I don't know how long the wait for the next chapter will be but I promise 2 weeks tops! Please rate, review, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all. I promise I'll be quick. Firstly, I am terribly sorry for the wait, I've been doing work experience at a Gym (it's compulsory at my school and I'm not mad because I was frequently able to ogle the various well-developed muscles, also I'm back at school now so I get crazy busy). So my goal is to write a realistic developing relationship between Loki and Audrey, if you have any ideas that I could write just let me know. As always: ENJOY, FOLLOW, REVIEW, ETC.

She really needed to stop eating the cake batter. And sleep. After she ceased her crying Audrey lost all intentions of sleep once it came to her attention she had forgotten to make Logan an apology cake, though now it seemed that she would barely be able to scoop the little remnants of the mixture into a single cupcake mould. Maybe he would enjoy toast. She quickly checked the time on her phone.

"Oh." It was 7:30. Fury had said the S.H.I.E.L.D agent would collect her at eight. In thirty minutes. She jolted off the kitchen counter, and looked down at the mostly empty mixing bowl, darkly scowling at the calorie death-trap. As she was trying to block the various passing students' view of her shame, she grudgingly acknowledge that she could never truly be mad at cake in any form, especially not chocolate. When she reached down into the bowl to scoop out more of the batter, even though could feel it swinging towards her direction, Audrey promptly collided with one of the many heavy wooden doors in the mansion.

"Shit kid, sorry. You okay?" Logan placed his hands firmly on her shoulders to stop her from swaying and most likely toppling over. In futile attempt to dismiss her disorientated focus, Audrey shook her head sharply and quickly left a confused looking Logan in the hallway holding a bowl of cake batter. Once reaching her room she denied herself a shower knowing that she would waste too much of her already little time, and hastily pulled a brush through her hair and tied it off in a loose braid. After she had fulfilled her basic hygiene, Audrey haphazardly threw the rest of her belongings in the large suitcase she collected the day before and lugged it down the stairs to the front entrance of the mansion.

When she looked around and saw no ominous looking with a fancy black sports car, she was mildly disappointed. Though she supposed the man she saw waiting by the small black jeep was in a suit. "Miss Benson?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She tried not to frown, his voice wasn't as stern and secret agent-like as she'd expected, and he wasn't even wearing sunglasses.

"I'm Agent Coulson. Do you have everything?" His quick, fluent words rambled her sleep-deprived brain.

"What? Oh um no. Can I say goodbye quickly?" His professional manner didn't seem to waver even though he gave off an obviously annoyed vibe. "I'll be quick I promise" After she had ran through the door way and made a small distance up the staircase, Audrey halted suddenly. How had it escaped her flustered mind over the past two days that she would be leaving her home of twelve years? _Twelve…_

"Audrey, wait!" It was Kitty that had called out to her from the bottom, with Bobby and Piotr quickly running behind. "You're not gonna leave without saying goodbye are you?" Audrey let out an uneasy laugh and hoped they didn't realise that that was what she had actually planned to do.

"No, no of course not! I was just um, just going this way," she pointed up the staircase, "to see the Professor first" The three crossed their arms, Piotr even went so far as to raise his eyebrow.

"Okay you got me. I was just going to say goodbye to Logan and get him to pass on my toodle-oo." She nervously shuffled down the steps to meet their gazes full on.

"You could have at least left us a note, we are your best and only age-appropriTe friends?" Booby said, "Luckily for you the Professor sent out a mental pager that you were about to _'toodle-oo'_"

"Here," Kitty said as she passed her a small orange paperback book "We stole this from Thomas for you" Thomas was a senior student who the group of friends absolutely loathed. He was an intellectually narcissistic Technopath that had joined the academy the year before, and frequently sought to tamper with Audrey's gym equipment. Audrey groaned as she looked down at the book, its cover reading 'Manhattan Guide for foreigners' "Now I feel even guiltier"

She could always count on them to steal her a meaningful gift.

"You should" They spoke in unison, though Kitty a few obviously hurt decibels higher. Audrey intuitively prepared herself for an onslaught of group hugs and drew in a deep breath before the trio lunged for her. "We're going to miss you" Piotr muffled into her shoulder.

This is why she avoided goodbyes.

Audrey's eyes filled with tears though she avoided the spillage by clenching her shut. She admonished herself for even thinking of leaving them without even a mocking salute. Kitty, Bobby, and Piotr had been through everything with her since Piotr had thrown a dodge ball at Kitty and the ball phased through her form and into Audrey's head. Bobby had provided her ice to calm the angry swelling afterwards.

"I hope you don't expect us to join in too." Logan called out in his usual gruff tone, appearing at the top of the stairs with Ororo by his side. Audrey exaggerated her wheezing as they released her from their grasp to further dismiss the need to shed tears. Her distraught episode in front of Logan the night before had been was still causing her more than enough embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I've already been berated for my lack of farewell skills." Audrey said before she was grudgingly pulled into another bear hug, surprisingly this time by Ororo despite the woman's lithe frame.

"Miss Benson, I am on a schedule and am now fifteen minutes late to assist with training new recruits." Agent Coulson rounded the corner looking annoyed and exasperated with his watch, "I suggest we leave now"

"These the kind of stiffs you'll be working with, Audrey?" None of them looked impressed, especially not Logan. Natural instinct had already caused his forehead vein to throb and begin to protrude.

"Yes, you'll find we take our work seriously in S.H.I.E.L.D. You have a minute, Benson"

"Whatever," She mumbled as he rounded the corner

"Fifty eight seconds" he replied before the sounds of his footsteps echoed out of the building.

Kitty slipped her arm through Audrey's, "We'll walk you out" Guided by the small pilgrimage, Audrey made what she thought would be her last steps through the mansion, at least for a while. Would she be given time off?

"Will Fury give me holiday leave? If not, I'm escaping and coming back for Christmas. I expect gifts from all for my efforts to be with you all and embrace the holiday spirit" She made sure to catch Piotr's eye, her intuition and general knowledge telling her it was he who conducted the small theft from Thomas, "Stolen items from unnamed douchebags will _not_ be accepted"

"Last day and you four are still causing grief?" Ororo asked in disbelief

"Don't you ever give that asshole kid a break?" Logan ignored the admonishing glare from his fellow senior staff member.

"Not since he almost killed me last month when he switched the danger room controls." Audrey slowed her step as they reached the door way and she reminisced about the previous month, and all the additional vengeful conflict that had aroused throughout the Mutant school. Repairs were still taking place in some of the more fragile areas of the old building.

She slipped out of Kitty's hold and looked at them all in turn, resorting to gravity to restrain her tear ducts from leaking. She glanced over her shoulder at Coulson, who had taken the liberty to put her bag in the jeep and start the engine. "I guess I'd better go then," They all smiled sadly, Kitty even pulled her into yet another quick and demanded she stay. Audrey was about to tell her that she would If she were able to but she was interrupted by an impatient beep from Coulson.

She stomped over and pulled the door open, making sure to give the agent a foul glare, "I'll call you when I get there" She slid into her seat and fastened her seatbelt. By the way Coulson immediately sped off, she could tell that he meant to rectify his tardiness. Moments before they passed through the gates surrounding the perimeter of the school grounds, the familiar probing of the Professor pulsed through her mind.

'_Trust in yourself, you will find your way'_

She wanted to reply to him but didn't know what to say, she'd trusted herself so far and now she was just lost in the realism of her current situation.

"The package at your feet contains your induction information concerning S.H.I.E.L.D protocol and basic rules and regulations," Coulson maintained his intense focus on the vehicle he was overtaking as he spoke, "and a debriefing of your new assignment"

"_New _assignment?" She exclaimed with a vacillating yelp.

oooOOOOoo

"_The subject of interest, Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim, is to be stripped of magical abilities and integrated into society and interact with a lifestyle similar to that of a citizen resident of the Island of Manhattan, New York. You are to monitor and assist the subject in the reinstatement of their former humanity, as instructed by Odin and Frigga of Asgard." _Audrey repeated to Logan over the phone. The first time she had tried to inform him of the new placement, what she read to him was a jumbled roar of mispronunciation and rage.

"_So you're not just watching him in a cell over a camera anymore?"_

"No, I'm _living_ with him. I have to help an other-worldly, mythical, sociopathic being who tried to take over the world find his 'humanity' again"

"I'm coming to get you" His forehead vein was probably well and truly pronounced.

"No," She sighed and continued, though speaking more to herself than Logan, "Don't. I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, I've signed the contract and the ID card is already in my wallet." Audrey sat down on the soft bed mattress. "I'm even in the apartment on my bed. I've just got to stick it through, besides," She flopped over onto her stomach, "there's free wifi and Fury left me a note saying that he's organised a field team like I requested." She waited for Logan to reply but was met with the sound of fuzzy, muffled voices. "Logan?"

"I've gotta go- the Professors' here. If you need anything just give me a call and I'll beat everyone's ass" She smiled and hung up, unfazed at all that Logan meant every word. She didn't bother to call any of the other members of the school, knowing that Logan would pass on the information and her phone would be bombarded with texts and calls later. According to the projection digital clock on the nightstand by her bed, she had forty minutes before '_subject Loki Laufeyson', _she echoed sarcastically through her mind_. _How was she even meant to interact, communicate, or look at said subject?

"Ugh" Audrey frowned at the room. Like everything in the apartment provided by S.H.I.E.L.D, it was white. Pure, blinding, white; white sheets, white bed frame, white walls, white furniture, white tiles, even the cooking utensils were white. Interior decorators at S.H.I.E.L.D. were either colour-blind, or just very bland and disinteresting people. A pure white living environment was not how you helped someone reinstate their humanity. Whilst she had time she decided that she would at least do something more productive than scrutinise everything.

Audrey flicked her hand upwards in the general direction of her suitcase and it opened with a small click. She then tightened the gravity around the dresser handles and pulled them open. Her clothing already sorted into small piles, they floated out of the bag and into draws of the dresser accordingly.

She took in a deep breath and steadied her ability, it always seemed prepared to do so much more than simple chores. Now what was she meant to do? Before leaving the room to further investigate her new place of dwelling, Audrey quickly shoved the suitcase under the bed frame.

Surprise, surprise, the ensuite bathroom was white and pure porcelain and… adjoined to the second bedroom? Oh hell no. This was probably some sick form of revenge. She knew Fury was not an average man, but this was too much. The toothbrush holder even had two holes. She sat down on the toilet (both seat and lid down of course). She couldn't put her finger on it but… something didn't feel right, like this entire set up wasn't just because that was how the apartment was built, but like it was _deliberate? _

Audrey shook the thought out of her head sceptically. This guy was dangerous, and Fury wouldn't put any of his agents under that much risk no matter how much he didn't like said agent. Instead she wondered if she had missed a white Panic Button somewhere. She looked around the bathroom and then her bedroom. She found it later when she went to the kitchen in search of food- it was behind the toaster. _The toaster? _

She also found that there was no food in the fridge. She added grocery shopping to her mental chores list just as loud knocking erupted through white atmosphere of the apartment. The door opened and two men in black suits followed by Nick Fury and, _Loki. _

Both his hands and mouth were bound by metal contraptions, though by the way he glared at her, he didn't require his oral cavity to announce his obvious offence. His blue-grey pools silently fumed anger and insult. At her or being taken from his realm, she didn't know, though she certainly had no intentions of asking. She gulped and supressed a shudder under his scrutinising glare and drew her attention to the silver brief case the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. had entered with and was now opening.

She let her eyes momentarily flicker back to Loki as one of the agents began unlocking the metals bonds encasing his hands. Though her attention was lured again back to Fury, who was now holding two impossibly large syringes.

"Excuse me Director Fury, but what are those?" Audrey wasn't afraid of needles, nor did she really care about them, though a syringe that size would cause anyone to be nervous.

"Syringes" He said as he flicked a small switch that produced a low metallic whir from the device.

"Yes, but what's in them, and who are they intended for?"

"They're tracking devices, for the both of you" He turned around and stuck one in the forearm of Loki, who didn't nothing but continue glaring as the tracking device was injected. "Which means you, 'real power', can't reach a distance more than twenty feet away from agent Benson here without receiving a two hundred volt shock and alerting myself, and every member of S.H.I.E.L.D. of your whereabouts." Fury walked over to Audrey and repeated the process with the other syringe.

"That includes The Avengers" Audrey let out a pained gasp as she felt the cool tracker enter her arm. How had Loki shown no reaction? She turned away quickly to wipe an instinctual tear from her eye.

Fury and his lapdogs left, the Director leaving her with a curt nod and a stoic "I expect a report of _any _incidences." The door slammed shut before she could so much as blurt out 'but'.

She looked up at Loki to find him glaring at her, and only now noticed how ridiculously tall he was compared to her. She nervously shifted as she imagined how easily he could overpower her at any instant he saw fit. "Um, hi," she held at her hand, though redrew when he merely deepened his glare.

This was going to be difficult. More so, Audrey realised, when she looked up at his scowling face and noticed that he was actually kind of cute despite his angry self. Really cute.

Oh dear.

oooOOOOOo

I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON GAH.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone, first of all- A BIG THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, FAVOURITED, FOLLOWED ETC. (I wanted to thank you all accordingly. Secondly- sorry for the wait on the last chapter (school is stupid). I promise that I will try my very hardest to upload a new chapter each week whilst balancing my school work load and lack of a social life.

Enjoy

oooOOoooo

'_How do you go grocery shopping with an angst-ridden, and overly attractive mythical being dressed like a 45 year old virgin going to a renaissance fair?' _Audrey quickly typed to Kitty, Bobby, and Piotr via their group chat. Her eyes absent-mindedly trailed after Loki's hands as he ran them along every inch of the apartment as he had been doing for the past ten minutes. He was currently physically assessing the stainless steel tap in the kitchen.

'_Seduce him? That way he won't be angst-y or dressed like a weirdo. And you won't have to go shopping'_ She supressed a snort at Kitty's quick reply.

'_I'm tempted to… but I can't. Fury would kill me :/ So would Loki.' _Audrey let her eyes wander over to his lean fingers dancing across the white marble countertop, but quickly snapped her gaze down to her buzzing_ phone. _

'_Who's Fury?' _She rolled her eyes. Did Piotr ever listen or attempt to retain any information?

'_My big, scary, black boss with a pirate fetish' _As she awaited another reply from the group, Audrey cursed her lack of strength and let her eyes flitter up towards Loki again, though this time accidentally meeting his glaring cold orbs. She decided that she liked them much more when they weren't sending a brazen scowl in her direction.

'_Why would Loki kill you for seducing him?' _Bobby now joined the conversation.

'_It just seems like something he would do. I can totally picture him in a remake of American Psycho._'

Audrey dared to look up when she felt Loki turn away and begin to study the white cupboards installed into the wall, still physically assessing everything with the soft flesh of his hands. It seemed such a shockingly… intimate action for someone like him. She quelled her sparking curiosity and urge to ask him why; not long after meeting him she theorized that speaking to Loki as little as possible was the best approach. The only answer she would receive would be another of his trademark dangerous glares.

Unconsciously she sighed and admired his lean, graceful, fingers running along the white kettle. She wondered if his somewhat sensuous touch was only limited to inanimate surfaces of kitchen furnishings… Oh no.

Dopamine and oestrogen were already flooding her systems. She crossed her legs and reached for her phone that had fallen from her light grip and landed on the whited carpeted floor.

'_My body has already established an attraction towards him. Is it physically possible to cease the release of hormones?' _Her face flushed a ghastly red at the thought.

'_ummmmm… no. You could try banging your head against the wall, it would kill some brain cells at least' _

'_Thank you Bobby, but no. Kitty, Piotr? Any intelligible advice?'_

'_If you're meant to help him find his humanity or whatever, is lust also included in that detail? _Audrey frowned, how did Kitty know about her re-assignment.

'_We interrogated Logan' _Piotr explain for she began questioning Kitty. Huh. She felt Loki leave the room and begin to investigate the bathroom, firstly lifting the heavy lid of the porcelain toilet. She allowed a small smile at his curiosity.

'_Whatever. Do you guys have any legitimate advice?'_

She heard the toilet flush.

'_Nope. We're your friends. We're meant to convince you to do stupid things and laugh at you when you fall over' _

'_So disregard any advice you give me?_

'_Probably' _Audrey sighed. They were so, so, helpful.

'_Okay I have to go. Apparently food substances are a necessity for survival. I'm not gonna bother asking him to change because I'd prefer to live and I also have a feeling he doesn't have normal clothes.'_

'_Keep us informed. Avoid The Gap' _Audrey pocketed her phone in her jeans, deciding that she would take a photo of herself and Loki outside The Gap in spite of Kitty's wishes. She then proceeded to gulp and warily stare down the bathroom door.

ooOOOOo

Turns out Loki easily complied with her wishes, delivered with a flawless glare of course. He didn't say _anything _whilst she recited the contents of the guide book she'd received earlier that day, though she soon discarded it due to obvious inaccuracies. And Loki's eyes tended to twitch angrily when she read.

She was surprised that said mythological god didn't draw nearly as much attention to himself as she had anticipated despite his fancy green get up. Fortunately they were in Manhattan, where the people were completely desensitized to oddly dressed people. Thank goodness for hipsters. Though people did occasionally look Loki up and down critically, and soon afterwards quickly scampered away when they met his icy eyes.

Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly in Audrey's opinion, he did manage to receive explicit cat calls from a herd of drag-queens across the street.

As they walked towards the WholeFoods complex, Audrey dared to study Loki as his eyes darted quickly around the bustling sidewalk environment. He was frowning at everything and purposely avoiding any contact with the New Yorker's trekking their urban habitat. And was that… _disgust? _She had expected some sort of resentment, he was a royal after all, but not so extreme.

She frowned and studied her feet as she walked. Truthfully, she did expect and prepare for some resentment considering his failed invasion the year before, but not this aggressive. It was like racism at its worst, the way he weaved carefully around the bustling crowds so not to quickly brush arms with humans. He despised them, _loathed _them. She brushed a small strand of hair that had fllen from her braid away from her face, the small movement surging with an angry vibe. So apparent and blatantly obvious that Loki spared her an annoyed glance. He _loathed _them.

She clenched her fists and ground her teeth. What right did he have to loath humans? Somewhere through her rage, as they approached WholeFoods, her thought processed jogged and she slowly released her tightly curled hands and returned her breathing to a normal rate.

If he loathed humans, what did he think about mutants? Did he even know what a mutant was? Her rage morphed into fear. If he held a similar view of mutants as the general populous did, there was no telling what he could do to her. Audrey shook her head slightly as they walked through the automatic glass doors of the grocery store. She needed to have a positive, friendly, and understanding approach towards him if she wanted to complete her assignment. The quicker she helped him reinstate his humanity, the sooner she could go back to the mansion.

Loki followed behind her with a slightly confused and angry atmospheric storm. She ventured through the fruit and veg aisle and hauled anything Loki shot a perturbed frown at into the trolley. Whilst she piled exotic fruits and veg into the cart she simultaneously developed a strategic route that would avoid the assemblage of screaming children and middle-aged housewives, or at least the ones she assumed Loki was most likely to kick the shit out of. Even when assessing fruit he managed to also to scrutinise multiple people at a time.

Once she had apologised to woman after Loki had 'accidentally' stood on her son's foot and pulled the appropriately named god of mischief away from the gradually aggressive situation, Audrey led him down the various aisles. With each factory-packaged item he silently queried, she would supply him with a brief description and explanation of the item and then toss it into the trolley.

"Will this not require exorbitant payment?" She almost jumped at the sound of Loki's voice, and proceeded to gape at how eloquently each of the few words rolled off his tongue.

"Oh um," Audrey tapped her wallet, "S.H.I.E.L.D is paying. Fury gave me a credit card to pay for stuff." When Loki offered no more means of conversation, they resumed their way through the health/hygiene aisle.

"What are these?" Her face sunk as she turned around to face Loki; she'd been keeping her head down during this section of the aisle hoping that some way he would ignore the contents lining the shelfs. The small box in his hand read 'Trojan: extra-large strawberry scented'… surely Loki wouldn't know she was lying, would he?.

"I don't know sorry" But by the way Loki's eyes glinted as her face and neck became a betraying red, she could tell he already had an inkling as to what it was. Had he asked her on purpose? She soon recognised that glint in his eyes, was one of mischief. Loki may have looked extremely pissed off with the world and everything in it, but he was still VERY capable of causing trouble, _mischief,_ and turning Audrey a shade of bashful tomato.

He stepped closer and waved the condoms in her face, still expectant of an answer. He was determined for an answer even though Audrey swore he already knew what they were for. There was no way she was giving in to his dangerous almost-smirk. She was the mature, supervising adult.

An elderly woman gave Audrey a saucy wink and suggestive smile as she hobbled past. "You've got yourself a fine _stud, _missy" Audrey choked on her own tongue when Loki gave in and a full smirk claimed his features.

"Thank you, madam." Loki looked awfully smug.

OOOooooooooOOo

Sorry for the wait, I'm finishing this in science right now. Again: a-big-fat-diabetes-type-2-thank-you to anyone who has read. I promise I will try my best to have a new chapter up every week. Feel free to leave a review, I really enjoy opinions and welcome feedback or ideas with welcome arms.

Cake for you all. Mwah.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hah. I told you all I would try hard to have this chapter up ASAP, and its only been four minutes since I posted the last chapter. Dedication or what? Feel free to favourite, follow, perform satanic rituals in the name of Loki, etc. Whatever tickles your fancy, eh? Meh.

Enjoy

ooOOoooooooo

He hadn't smiled since the WholeFoods incident, but Audrey noted that he was somewhat more relaxed whilst he attempted manoeuvre through the sidewalk. Though this time it was much more challenging for him with the extra baggage. She'd dumped a large portion of the groceries in his arms before he could protest. It wasn't the most severe revenge but she still beamed enthusiastically at him whilst he tried to balance the load in his arms. He replied with a dangerous glare.

With few of her own bags, Audrey easily darted quickly through the throng of people with Loki in tow. She allowed herself a quiet giggle when Loki stumbled over his footing, though quickly removed any sign of humour from her face when she received sharp scowl.

They were two blocks away from their apartment when Audrey suddenly halted and gasped excitedly. She ran over to the small street-shop window and pressed her face against the glass in order to have a better view of the fantastic kettle she saw before her. It was shaped and coloured just like a fat dairy cow. And the description read that the water exited from the nose. It was brilliant.

"Loki," she waved him over furiously, "come look at our new kettle!"

He slowly made his way over, whether due to the heavy burden of groceries or in spite of her, Audrey didn't know. His frown deepened when he inspected the kitchen appliance.

"What?" Audrey's frown in turn also deepened. She was insulted that he had such an instant disliking to the kettle. How could he not be impressed? It made _cow noises _when it turned on for crying out loud.

"Is there not already one of these devices in the scullery?"

"_Kitchen_," She corrected, "And why are you such a humdrum shrewd?" Audrey stomped her way over to the door, which, to her delight, erupted with a tuneful chorus of cows as she opened the door. She mentally noted that she should avoid insulting Loki- her snide remark had caused his demeanour to darken. Though she assumed that he was more insulted by who delivered the slander, and not the slander itself.

"There is no way I am living in that white cell. It's… too bland. It lacks character"

He raised an eyebrow at her and dawdled his way through the door. He made sure to 'accidentally' bump her face with one of the bags containing canned-who-knows-what. Loki had been silently fascinated by the variety foodstuffs that could be sealed in an aluminium container. She couldn't deny him his curiosity. Audrey told herself she was getting it to benefit Loki's learning, not because she liked how his eyes widened ever so slightly in possible disbelief when reading the labels. Yup. Learning purposes.

Instead of calling Loki out on the 'unintended' contact, Audrey ignored him and began to blithely amble across the wooden floor to the kettle featured in the window display. Her enthusiasm wouldn't allow her spirit to be dampened by the judgmental 'stupid silly mortal' look he sent her.

"Khow can I kkkhhhelp you, chicken?" A scratchy Italian voice coughed across the room. Audrey had felt the woman enter the room hurriedly before but was too focused on the cow kettle to turn around. Loki didn't seem too interested in the woman, him completely ignoring her presence and nonchalantly glancing over the other quirky contents of the store.

"_We _would like to purchase this kettle, please" She pointedly looked at Loki who glared back and picked up and oddly shaped spoon that would probably serve little culinary use. _Ha_, she thought. Loki could suck it.

"Ah, a fine eye belonging to such a beautiful girl, there's one in the back" The woman laughed as Audrey grinned at her, then hobbled off and threw her scarf over her shoulder, mumbling to herself in Italian.

"_We _would imply that both parties have interest enough to purchase such a ghastly item" Loki voiced loudly enough for her to hear him across the room, annoyance plastered across his face.

"_Ghastly _would imply that said item would be shockingly frightful," She turned to Loki with faux worry "Oh my goodness! Are you," she walked towards him and he regarded her with a both confused and concerned stare "Are you afraid of cows?" Possibly not her most humorous line, she had to work with what she had.

He turned visibly stony and his eyes became threatening slits "You, mortal, should know better than to mock some one of my power" Audrey managed to withhold a gulp until the shopkeeper returned with a box. The woman halted and mirrored Audrey's scared form when she noticed the tension between the two and the dangerous air swirling around Loki.

"Is everything okay, dear?"

"Uh y-yeah. How much?" She hastily followed the woman over to the cash register. Audrey produced the S.H.I.E.L.D credit card and waited whilst the transaction processed. She let her eyes trail over to the god who hovered angrily by the door. He was kinda hot when he was angry, in some weird seething way. His nose was scrunched into a scowl and his crossed arms hunched his lean build. Sigh.

"_Bestia malvagia!" _The woman shrieked in Italian. She flung herself back into the wall and held crossed her index fingers like a crucifix.

"Huh?" Audrey didn't think the woman had been that scared of Loki, more cautious or wary if anything.

"Signore salvami! _Bestia malvagia_!" She screeched again. This time Audrey took note of where the formerly sane woman's eyes flickered down to her wallet. _Oh. _She'd seen her I.D, her _mutant _identification card. Most people didn't notice it as it look like an average I.D, apart from the red: _Species: MUTANT, _etched below her name.

"Oh um, sorry. We'll just leave" The woman pressed herself further against the wall when Audrey took the box, also making sure to take the receipt. Though something told her she wouldn't be able to return the kettle if it broke. Loki looked utterly confused as she nudged past him and glumly exited the store.

It was her turn to be silent on the two block walk back to the apartment. And when she unpacked the groceries. And when she made Loki a grilled cheese sandwich. The woman's reaction burned deeply and swelled in her mind. She didn't need to know Italian to understand what the woman had yelled. Audrey had heard all the different variations.

_Godless creature. Monster. Grotesque. Freak. _

She didn't even care when Loki gave the meagre dinner a surly frown. Instead she silently skulked into the shower and then her bedroom, despondent and forlorn.

ooooOOOoo

A/N: Sorry if its short, I wanted to finish it quickly so I could study for my modern history exam tomorrow (Lol no. killed my productivity.) I'll have another, hopefully longer, chapter up in about a week. Let me know if you have any ideas! Buh bye. Mwah mwah.


	6. Apology Update

UPDATE: IM SORRY I'M SO BUSY AT THE MOMENT (LAST TWO MORE WEEKS OF SCHOOL THEN 8WKS HOLIDAYS SO I HVE PLENTY OF TIME TO WRITE (AND UPDATE FREQUENTLY). I'LL TRY TO POST THE CHAPTER BUT IVE GOT A BIT MORE OF IT TO DO AND I HAVE 2 MORE ASSIGNMENTS TO FINISH AND STUDY THE SHIT OUT OF MATH. SORRY.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: HOLY MOTHER OF… stuff? Meh. First of all: Y'all can take my figurative virginity because you have my love. Second of all: I'm sorry if anyone didn't like the last chapter or thought it needed something better. I promise this chapter, whilst I'm battling through math-related breakdowns, I will have it up as soon as possible with an estimated 2-3 thousand and words. I've had a lot of time to procrastinate and develop ideas during math so should be goooooood.

Lastly: I'm gonna test this thingy that I've seen other authors do.

THANKYOU ALL FOR YOUR INVOLVEMENT: EmptyOrFull, Catsandorchids, Lenaland, breannapierson1990, TheMelodyOfAutumn, Alyce DreamEater, Derek and Alyce, Blackrose9053, HarmonicSymphony, Am4444, Amasteria, Calliope's Scribe, JediTara, Jinx Rose, Johanna Ershova, SuperWhoPotterAvengeX, TheMelodyOfAutumn, alexma, shadowkitten11, xXallegedangelXx,199nine, Blood-in-Poison, Booknerdforlife, Dark-Light-Devil-666, DemontaDark, Fantasy-Mania31, ILove2HearULaughLittleWolfBlood, NeonBunny, Saint of the Sinners, Xtyneaclovema064, afeleon276, alexma, keyboard20, ninjaonfire, CherryBlossoms016, Sashahl, ValkyriePaintingRoses, Hell Won't Have Me, acompletenerd, , DaniHabisky, TheLittleKiller, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99, SweetAssassin, Simone98, aliceindeepdarkwonderland, FanndisLokidottir, Kate Haswari, KimiKat19, .Uchiha, WickedlyMinx, and Kat (Guest)

ooOOoooooOO

_Her legs thrashed wildly in her attempt to break their grips and her eyed darted around in search of her mother. She saw the woman slumped on the ground and panting heavily; she had strained and tired herself earlier using her ability against the soldiers._

"_Let me go!" Audrey snapped as they pulled her further and further away from her. She screamed out for her mother, which roused the woman enough to weakly lift her head and give Audrey one last, warm smile and a mouthed 'Be brave'. Henrietta Benson's smiling hazel eyes were the last thing Audrey saw as the butt of rifle was bought down to her head. _

"Mom!" Audrey cried out, bolting up right as she did so. It was just a dream. _Nightmare, _she corrected herself. She could feel Loki move in his room, though more languidly and slow. She dearly hoped he was still asleep. Audrey couldn't begin to imagine what her punishment would be for waking a former Asgardian royal.

She checked the time on her phone quickly. Ew. It was three in the morning. Audrey was all for being a morning person and what not, but even she, even _Logan, _would consider this an ungodly hour. She shuddered under the cotton sheets against the flooding memories of her dream. She considered calling someone but decided against, the outcome probably being similar to that of waking Loki.

Audrey sighed and untangled herself from the bed linen.

There was really only one thing for it if she wanted to distract herself from the dream. She lowered herself to the ground and readied herself in the push-up position.

ooooOOoooooooo

She was up to 289. No, 299. 309? Audrey wasn't sure. She'd lost count after the 250th squat. Exercise like this was common for Audrey, but holy hell did she want to escape the confines of the apartment and spar Logan. She'd been at this since she woke. At times she willed herself to stop but then the distinct images swirled through her mind and plagued her head with nausea.

Just as she unknowingly reached 316, Loki suddenly burst through the door and caused Audrey to jump in fright. Her mind had been too focused on her form to register his pacing and intent listening in his room.

She began acting overly casual and nonchalant, playing her fright off coolly, in fear of Loki having realised her jumpiness. She was sure he would jump at the chance to shame her for it.

"Sup?" She grunted, rolling on to her side to begin another 3 minutes of side-planking. He just stared _curiously annoyed_ at her. How did he even do that?

"Pardon?" His frown deepened. Audrey made sure to roll her eyes dramatically.

"What's up_. _How long were you even here?"

"Not long enough to become accustomed to your people's poor language ability," Loki examined her room casually as if he hadn't insulted her at all. "I heard grunting, I was hopeful that you had caught some foul sickness and were slowly passing into Valhalla" _What? _

She lowered herself from the side-plank and stared. From what she'd gathered from his gibberish, Loki had said he'd hoped she was dying. Dick.

"Well excuse me for exercising," She leaned back on her hands and looked up at him, one eyebrow arched, "What are you doing up, it's like 6am" If Audrey wasn't staring directly at him she would have missed the haunted look that quickly ghosted his face. Loki quickly scoffed angrily and looked away.

"Is your kind so absurd that this hour is considered too early to wake?"

"You had one too" She murmured. His murderous glare snapped onto hers, though she was hardly fazed as she was filled with compassion. She'd seen that pained look on too many mutants.

"One what?" He snapped coldly.

"A dream. A bad one" She stood up and reached her hand out to his shoulder. Though as she bought her hand closer to him, Loki quickly grabbed her forearm viciously and stepped dangerously closer to her.

"What enters my mind as I sleep, mortal," He spat and inched closer "Is _none_ of your concern" He shoved her away sharply and left as she flailed about.

Despite her throbbing arm, Audrey smiled. She now had something to work with, she just had to develop a safer approach towards how she would conduct her mission. Project 'Make Loki stop being an ass' had commenced.

oOOOOOoooo

Because Loki was super pissed and she wanted to get a little practice in, Audrey had dragged him to a gym, one with a sparring room. It reminded her slightly of the danger room, though much less technologically advanced, and a stale sweat odour clung pungently to the air. It held a simplistic grey interior with a large boxing ring in the centre though Audrey had no qualms about using the _entire _room S.H.I.E.L.D payed for. Credit cards were great.

Loki stood uncomfortably in his new attire and fidgeted with the seams of his new shorts. They had stopped quickly at a sporting store and purchased him a grey t-shirt and black shorts. She'd also let him select a pair of green and black running shoes. Audrey herself stood a safe distance away from him in her loose fitting tank top and worn yoga pants. She looked over at Loki as he scrutinised the room with his so very cute scrunched up nose… She was a mess of hormones.

Audrey sighed and dumped her duffle bag by the door.

"It's not that bad" She mumbled and began stretching, which earned her an odd look from Loki. "What? I'm stretching, you should probably do the same" She grunted as she stretched out her tight hamstrings.

"Why?" His awkward demeanour slightly graced his tone.

"Because," She changed to her other leg, "You'll probably get badly injured when we spar. And then I would have no one to practice with"

"_Spar?" _He mimicked her stretching position and stared at her with an exasperated expression. She quickly stole a glance at his lean form as it stretched against the fabric of his t-shirt. No she wasn't perving, merely analysing his physicality in order to develop a plan of attack. Yup.

"Practice fighting. Don't hold back on me either, I take this stuff seriously" She stood and rolled her shoulders to quickly devise a plan. She knew he was strong-her forearm had the bruise to prove it- and that he towered over her. But he was also lithe and incredibly graceful for someone of his lanky form. However, she also wasn't sure of the extent of his combat abilities. She assumed he'd had some training but from what his file had said he was adept with magic, which would mean he was more reliable on it than his own physical prowess.

Still, Audrey reminded herself that she couldn't get too cocky. Loki had taken a beating from The Hulk and _survived_. He was dangerous.

"Come on," She jerked her head in the direction of the boxing ring and made her way over, worrying at her bottom lip and hoping this wasn't going to be how she died. She did, after all, have the advantage of her mutation and years of training with Logan. Out of habit she ran her hand over the thick, brown braid of hair and began to bounce lightly back and forth on her toes. In turn Loki walked over with deliberately slow steps as if her were unsure of how to proceed. Who wouldn't though? It wasn't as if this was a normal request.

She began tightening her hands into fists and the slowly relaxing them whilst Loki climbed up to the centre of the platform.

"How will Fury manage with the loss of his agent?" He shot her a cocky _almost_-smile.

"Is that… _smack_ talk, from _you_?" She asked in disbelief. She almost had whiplash from his constant mood swings.

"I suppose. How shall we start?" His playful mirth had already moulded into a stern, serious frown.

"Like this," she showed him the basic fighter's stance which he easily moulded into, proving that he had at least some training. "Okay, now count to three in your head and then we start. Don't hold back on me, I've been doing this for years"

She immediately had the wind knocked from her. In the short space of a second he had perfectly landed the heel of his shoe directly on her solar plexus. Yes, he had definitely had training, and he most definitely was not holding back.

Audrey dismissed the pain and quickly rolled over her shoulder and onto her feet. Loki quickly advanced offensively and sent a right jab towards her chest, his downwards aim leaving a small opening for her to block with her forearm and counter with a quick uppercut to his stomach. As she pulled back to deliver a second hit, Loki swiftly placed his right leg behind her left a promptly threw her over his hip.

Audrey let out a small grunt as she landed on her back, though quickly reacted to the shoe coming towards her face and twisted Loki's ankle. As Loki wavered she hooked her feet around his knee and pulled sharply, barely rolling out of the way as Loki fell to the floor. She pounced and pulled him into a poorly executed head lock, her eagerness to beat such a skilled combatant causing her to fumble. Loki quickly broke the lock and swung around, elbowing her in the process.

The two stood back from each other carefully assessing every small movement the other made. Audrey wiped the blood that trickled from her nose without removing her eyes from Loki's narrowed eyes. His lean build was deceiving; he was dangerously strong, possibly stronger than Logan.

"If you surrender now you shall have my mercy, mortal" He spoke casually, as if they weren't fighting at all.

"Nah, I need the practice." She jumped and delivered a roundhouse kick to his head, but he grabbed her leg and twisted, making her land with a painful grunt. She awkwardly spun and locked Loki's legs between hers and twisted him to the ground. She bounced into a back handspring and waited for him to get up.

"You fight well- for a mortal woman, that is" Loki slowly pulled himself up

"Well I-"During her moment of distraction Loki had kicked her legs out from under her and pinned down her arms and legs. She couldn't but slightly blush at such close proximity. His seriousness changed into confusion and he slackened his hold slightly.

"Why have your chee-"Audrey head-butted him and rolled him off, cursing her moment of weakness for his stupid attractive face. Loki groaned and stood up, rubbing his head with a painful grimace.

"You fight well- for a little bitch, that is" His glare locked on hers and he advanced, danger swirling around him as his balled fists shook. Before Loki could swing a punch at her, however, she had propelled forward and, using Loki's legs as an aid, had locked her legs around his head and spun her entire body. When they landed Audrey was immediately poised to strike again, and he was knocked down again by a kick to the head.

When he landed again she noticed something had changed with Loki, his eyes were two cold slits of seething rage and they were locked onto to her.

"Tell me!" He roared as he quickly delivered a series of punches at her, each one barely missing as she quickly dodged and backed away.

"Tell you what?" She dodged an angry kick and rolled across the boxing ring platform, though the wide berth did little to delay Loki's maddened attacks

"Why father?" Something was definitely wrong. This was serious.

"_What_? Loki calm down" His fist grazed along her cheek, creating enough momentum for her to flip him over her shoulder and lock his wrist. He roared and kicked upwards, his shoe painfully connecting with her right breast and sent her across the room. She predicted a large bruise, cracked ribs, and lower bra size.

"OW" Her ability reacted and halted her flailing form before she collided with the wall.

She tightened the gravity around him and suspended him upside down in the air. His thrashes against the invisible force were futile and he was fully immobilised. The mad glaze of his eyes faded in realisation, though his anger remained.

"What magic is this?" His dark growl caused her to shift uncomfortably under his glower.

"I'll explain later. Firstly: What the hell man?" She pointed at her pained breast and waited expectantly for answer as she climbed the boxing ring, though it didn't come. Instead Loki locked an intense scowl on her until she registered what he wanted. She sighed, first warning him that if he tried any crazy aggressive stunt he would be stuck to the ceiling, and lowered him to the floor.

"Anyway," she began her rant again now that Loki seemed somewhat cooperative, "What the hell man? No one, no matter the circumstances, would kick someone in the boob. Holy shit," she turned away and groped her breast lightly and winced "These 10AA's may be barely visible but they still hurt. Dammit I think you broke my ribs" Her chest burned and throbbed painfully, and tears sprung to her eyes with each breath.

"Had you been a skilled combatant you would not have received such a _grievous _wound" Nonchalantly as ever, Loki strolled by and climbed to wait impatiently by the door. Audrey gaped at him. Dick.

oOOooo

A/N: Hey all I am so sorry for the wait. I know how terrible and annoying it is to wait for a chapter. Well today is my last ACTUAL day of grade 10 for the year, tomorrow is exam block and then I'm free for an extended period of time (Christmas Holidays woo hoo) Okay time to study for stupid maths ew by.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey all, sorry for the wait. Also sorry if you've reviewed or whatever and I haven't been able to thank you for it (I graciously thank you for favourting, following, reviewing if you have, it always makes me smile). I forgot that I won't have my school laptop for the Christmas holidays and can't access my school email account :/. Meh. To those of you who wished me luck for my math exam and studies I can happily tell you that I was thinking of you as I attempted as many questions as possible and quoting any movie/book that came to mind. Now that I'm on holidays I will try to update as much as possible, thankfully the weiner (Ha. Weiner) cattle were sold my last week of school so now my work is limited to domestic and menial chores (but when I was running this morning I may or may not have spooked some cattle and they broke the 'bush paddock' fence)

So here it is. Enjoy

ooooooooooOOo

"I would send you a picture but I'm not one for sending pictures of my breasts to older males" Audrey deadpanned. She had called Logan when she got back to the apartment. Whilst she was quite certain her ribs were in fact broken, she still wanted the medical opinion of another who was accustomed to this sort of thing. Though somehow it had slipped her mind that Logan would not be impressed.

"I SHOULD COME UP THERE AND KICK THE CRAP OUTTA THA-" She held the phone away from her face as Logan roared. It was loud enough to cause her ears to ring and to stir Loki from his room. His head popped out to glare at her, his eyes chastising the abrupt interruption coming from the phone.

Psh. As if he was doing anything important. He had disappeared into his room as soon as they had returned to the painfully white apartment she was beginning to hate with a burning passion.

"Audrey?" She faintly heard Logan's voice crackle through the phone, thankfully at a safe decibel level.

"You done menstruating yet?" He replied with a non-committal grunt.

"Good," She sat down on the sofa, "Anyways I just wanted to know what exercises I can do, I suppose anything upper body is out of the question."

"No, don't do anything strenuous. If it's as bad as you say then you'd better just rest. Keep ice up to it for a few days then change to a heat pack. You still got that wheat one you stole off me?"

"Yup" She hoped her grimace didn't sound too obvious in her voice. It was mostly from the pain but also the prescribed lack of exercise, though after tentatively groping the affected area she deemed it best to at least consider Logan's advice. But if she got the chance to spar Loki again she was going to kick him in the boob and see how he felt about it.

"I'd better go, Storm's got me teaching some history class thing. Call if you need anything, maybe a body bag? Some piece of shit asshole to get beaten up?"

"I think if he's going to get hit by anyone it'll be me," Audrey sighed grumpily, "Okay I'd better let you go. See ya"

"See ya kid, remember to rest." She hung up and made to stand up, though became irritated when she collapsed down again due to the suddenness of the movement, her ribs screaming and forcing her to conduct every movement slowly.

"Loki" Audrey called. He was going to regret kicking her boob.

OoooOOoooO

She smiled as he attempted to squirm under the gravity. Audrey didn't enjoy controlling people with gravity, but for Loki she made exception. After his refusal to leave his room she had dragged him out by his ankle and forced him to sit on the sofa.

"Release me" He spat at her, squirming again, though this only made her restrict his movement even more.

"You have two options," She slowly rose from the sofa, making an effort not to show pain as her ribs creaked painfully.

"One," she raised her index finger in front of him, "You can apologise for kicking me in boob and watch one Disney movie with me," She held up her hand and the remote floated into it, "Or two: we can watch ALL the Disney movies ever made. There happens to be a marathon starting in ten minutes"

"What on Midgard is a _Disney Movie" _He spat the words out venomously. Audrey had no doubt that when he was free he would chase her to the ends of the Earth to implement his revenge, but it was a risk she was willing to take if it meant watching Loki seething at fireworks and true love.

"I guess you'll find out" she waited patiently as his glare bore into her head. He'd stopped struggling moments after her proposition but she still held the barrier in case he decided to lash out at a 'true love's first kiss'. He didn't seem the type to enjoy happy endings.

Personally she herself didn't enjoy Disney movies, not having experienced any until Kitty was upset when her first boyfriend had dumped her when they were fourteen-tears, snot and a wailing girl would ruin a first Disney experience for anyone- though the thought of the big bad god of mischief watching movies of such a genre was all too tempting.

"I apologise." Audrey blinked once. And then twice.

"What?" She hadn't expected him to apologise, thinking that his immortal pride would allow him no such thing

"I apologise. Is that not what you requested?" Loki scowled at her. She blinked in surprise for a third time, and then wordlessly turned on the TV to the opening of "Frozen".

oooOOooo

That night Loki lay troubled and awake. What the mortal had showed him earlier irked him. It was a tale so similar to himself. He had stayed seated for several moments after the film had ended and reflected which received him another look of disbelief and concern from the girl. She had watched him carefully throughout the movie to watch his every action; however he pretended not to notice and instead directed his focus entirely on the tale playing before him.

He realised that in a way _he _was Elsa though he doubted he would have the same happy ending.

oooOOOoooo

A/N: Yeah pretty short. I promise the next one will be longer and the updates will be mostly regular. Favourite, follow, review, and I beam brightly. Tell me some ideas if you have any and I'll see what I can do .


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello I'm back again. Sorry for the wait - I've been frightfully busy. Thank you all for following, reviewing etc! I appreciate it very much. Guess what (what?) I NEED READING GLASSES. My eyes don't focus properly so, glasses for me. Also I was asked what on Midgard was I talking about in the previous chapter, what with the talk of paddocks and fences- apologies. I was using farmer lingo. Anyways back to this chapter, I'm hoping to make it longer than the last. I also regrettably inform you that I will not be able to write again until I'm back at school because I'm going ringing for a month with my friend Kate. What's "ringing", you ask? Well basically I go and help out on a larger farm and get payed. I awfully excited, whilst some may disagree with me that the prospects of fencing and mustering aren't at all enjoyable, I completely disagree and hold no regret in regard to animatedly jumping about and annoying my family. Again, I apologise for the inconvenience and lack of writing.

Enjoy

ooOOOooooOO

Audrey slumped against the white tiled kitchen floor in defeat. She'd tried talking to Loki again, nothing personal, just casual conversation, and he'd almost immediately stalked away with his trade mark glare. He'd been like that for the past few days, either staring at something intensely in thought or glaring at her as soon as she came within three feet of his person.

Audrey sighed and rubbed her face with her hands with annoyed motions. How was she meant to complete this assignment if she didn't even know how to talk to him without having her head chewed off?

She knew he had personal issues he wasn't dealing with, lapsing into a mad aggressive trance when fighting someone being a large indication of that, but she would have been exceedingly naïve if she were to think he would pour his heart and soul out to her. At this stage of their very, _very, _partial relationship the most likely meaningful thing Loki would do for her is stab her.

Ugh. They both needed to get out of the apartment, she thought to herself as she glared angrily around the white cell. So far they hadn't gotten any new furniture to rid them of the maddening shade, nor had they purchased Loki new clothes. However, Audrey had rationalised that she'd be better off online shopping, she'd prefer not to feel the wrath of the god as he was badgered by retail staff to try various 'this' or 'that' on.

After an hour of purchasing random items of clothing from the most overpriced and overrated websites she could find- she was slightly curious as to whether or not Fury would yell at her- Audrey had found herself bored again.

"Loki?" She called and waited a few moments for his angry reply.

"What is it now, mortal?" She didn't even need to see him to know he had an eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"What do you do for fun?"

There was a prolonged silence and she feared he simply disregarded her and her incessantly annoying human-ish persona. But Loki always seemed to manage to startle her in one way or another, though she doubted he deliberately endeavoured to do so.

"What do you mean?" She was slightly surprised before the full meaning of what he had asked dawned on her. Oh that was sad, she thought. He didn't understand _fun_.

"I mean what did you do to chill when you aren't doing god stuff or whatever?"

This time the pause was longer. Much longer. She began to give up on the meagre progress before he answered again. She began to really believe that she would soon suffer whiplash from his unpredictable ways.

"I read" Nerd.

"Can you read English?"

"Of course I can," He snapped, "I was tutored in many languages of the nine realms, your common Midgardian tongue being one of those"

"Oh. Okay." Truthfully, she hadn't meant to insult him. Though she never really did, he was just so eager to jump at any means of a verbal confrontation.

"Why do you ask?" He queried slowly another few moments after she spoke, the bite in his voice less evident.

"Would you like to go to a book store?"

After much persuasion, glares, and muttered threats Audrey had convinced Loki to "Don his Midgardian rags" as he had put it, and follow her to a book store not too far from the apartment. His behaviour towards the humans had not swayed and he still dodged and weaved through them. She'd had to subtly use her ability to keep Loki walking after one particularly busy looking man had bumped into Loki and not given him so much as a grunted apology. This earned her a third dark glare for the day, though this one possessed much more… Loki angst.

Audrey let out a deep, relieved sigh as the book store came into sight and she dragged him faster towards it before he could have another physical encounter with a busy business man. She got a fourth glare and he forcefully shrugged out of her grip. The bell rang as she opened the door and she frowned at the almost haphazard setting she found before them.

The fundamentally tidy exterior of the store heavily contrasted the literature warzone before them. As much book shelves as possible were crammed into the room, books literally spilling out onto the floor whilst others were stacked in piles reaching the roof. What appeared to be the cash register was covered with books, and behind it was a small, pasty mouse of a man seated on a pile of _more _books. His head was buried in a rather large and tattered novel, only sparing them a quick glance and returning his focus to his reading.

Whilst she wasn't obsessed with reading she still made time to open a good novel occasionally, and from what the book store displayed she would fail to find a piece of poor literature. Audrey dawdled over to a section that read 'Culinary', Loki silently trailing behind and taking in the tightly packed store. She smiled as he tried to hide his obvious curiosity and slight excitement.

Considering that the apartment was full of various oddly shaped fruits vegetables that's she couldn't even pronounce, Audrey thought it best to select a few random recipe books.

After heaving few exotic and basic books from the dusty shelf and sneezing, she slowly traipsed around the disorganised chaos, after firstly cursing her sensitive nose, of course. She couldn't help become confused with the engorged masses of literature, some titles being enough to cause her brain to throb in ambiguity. She had no doubt that Loki was in his element and grasping the foreign Midgardian concepts with ease, though she could tell that he was full to the brim with questions as his eyes darted quickly through pages. The ever growing stack of books held in his arms was an evident indication that he was immensely enjoying himself. Not to mention the very, _very, _slight ghost of a smile on Loki's perfect, soft lips… Ugh. She was doing it again. This 'physical attraction' disease was growing and making her weaker with each glance sent in his direction.

Audrey mentally berated herself and forced herself onwards. After squeezing through the small gap at the end of the shelf, she began to aimlessly pluck a few dusty novels off various shelves and add them to pile in her arms. And then she saw it. At the moment they were in the 'Lifestyle' section, and amongst the break up self-help and travel books, a small, brilliantly blue paperback blatantly stared her down. Audrey threw a quick glance over her shoulder to ensure that Loki wasn't paying attention to her- he was still frowning at "Sex and the City" novel- and dared to peel it slowly from the dusty structure.

The title "Men are emotionally unaware dicks, this is how you deal with them" was enough to win her over and she quickly hid it between a Charles Dickens novel. She knew that she would need it.

oooOOooo

Here it is! Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to favourite, follow, review, etc. Whatever tickles your fancy. Before I forget. Best wishes for the festive season, a merry Christmas, and a happy New Year!

Sincerely, AngelaArseButt xx


End file.
